The Dragon Girl: Newfound Power
by Freedom of the Eagle
Summary: Scout Kelleys thought she was an ordinary girl living in San Diego California. But one night, her father tells her he was/is a full-bred dragon and her ancestors were Vikings. When she dreams of flying over Viking villages, her dream become much more than she asked. And what special dragon will be able to gain her friendship and will she really show her inner strength?
1. Chapter 1: Newfound Power

The Dragon Girl: Newfound Power

* * *

~Prologue~

14-year-old Scout Kelleys walked underneath the scorching heat of the San Diego sun, she was walking home from school, and the life of a middle schooler wasn't the easiest part of life.

Anyways, Scout jumped a bit as a California quail squawked loudly and crossed her path. Shaking her head, which caused some of her auburn red hair to fall from her ponytail. She walked inside the house and breathed in some of the cool air inside and called aloud as she dropped her backpack at the front door

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Hi sweetie! How was school?" Her mother walked into the dining room and gently took her daughter's lunch box as the two walked into the kitchen

"Good, Danielle showed us a picture of her finished backyard, she said her parents are inviting us to their house for a barbecue on Saturday."

"Oh wonderful! Yes, I was planning on calling them this afternoon to see their new backyard. And I think we'll be able to go, that is, if your father doesn't have any plans."

Scout shrugged her shoulders, her father worked as an environmentalist and the Park Service and was often gone during the summer to take care of wildfires.

An hour later, Lawrence Kelleys walked in, tired and sweaty from another day of work, he walked into his bedroom and changed into some more comfortable clothing and kissed Scouts head and hugged Scout's mother.

Scout grinned at her dad, and slowly, her gaze shifted towards his back, where two slightly noticeable ridges were, her father always said he was born with a birth defect, but Scout never believed him, at least at her early years, she began to believe him when the same formation appeared on her own back, and wearing her undergarments became a problem.

That night, the family of three sat down and began to eat their dinner, when suddenly, Scout's back began to hurt, Scout reached left hand back and felt the ridges begin to grow slightly, she told her parents, and her mother removed her shirt, only to see that long, black lines were forming where the ridges were. After putting her shirt back on, her mother gave her an ice pack and asked her to sit down

"Why?" Scout asked,

"There's something your father and I need to tell you." Scout looked both scared, and confused, was she in trouble?

Scout sat down, leaning on the couch with the ice pack on her back and her father began

"Well, firstly, you might never believe us." Scout raised an eyebrow, "Why?" "Because those ridges in your back aren't a birth defect, neither are mine."

"What are they then?"

"They're wings." That received a blank stare from Scout, "Wings? Impossible. What the heck am I supposed to be them? Half dragon or something?"

"Actually, yes."

Scout listened as her father explained that he was a full-bred dragon, he had been living for over 2,100 years and had seen the age of Vikings and explained that was her ancestry, that she wasn't Irish, but that she was Scandinavian.

It went on to the point where her father said her wings would finally emerge in three days, then she'd be able to fly.

_Three days later…_

"Okay Scout, use your mind and control your wings." Scout was nervous, her wings had only emerged earlier that day and suddenly they were ready for flight. She concentrated and her wings spread, after a moment, they began to flap, the dark gray wings flapping as many as 40 beats per minute. After an hour, she had managed to reach the top of a tree and overlooked the top and smiled at the view.

Her father was very proud of her and finally asked her to come back down.

That night, Scout dreamed of flying over Viking villages as a full dragon, looking down, but what she didn't realize, that the Viking world she was going to be set in, would be to one very famous movie village, with some questions to be answered.

* * *

**Can anyone guess the Vikings village?**


	2. Chapter 2: Storm Travel

The Dragon Girl Newfound Power: Storm Travel

* * *

Scout sat on the roof that extended out from her bedroom window, she hugged her knees close to her chest, muttering something under her breath, and didn't flinch as thunder boomed in the distance. Her auburn red bangs fell over her slate blue eyes and the rest fell around her shoulders and back, and on her back, were two jet black wings, both twice her body size, but relatively lightweight.

Scout looked back inside and saw her parents weren't awake, good, now for a test flight. She didn't care that there was a thunderstorm in the distance, it would be nice to get the feeling of the wind in your face, especially since you never got that chance on an airplane, but whatever, Scout carefully stood and spread her wings carefully, she gave them a couple of experimental flaps before jumping off the roof.

After a moment, she soared up and saw San Diego at night from the sky, and boy, was it an amazing sight

"Whoa…" Scout breathed, a smile grew and she took a short nose-dive down, the thunder caught her attention and flew towards the mountains that could barely be seen over the horizon.

The black clouds got closer and closer as Scout flew towards them, then the thunder was so loud, that the vibration rattled her insides. What she was doing, Scout wasn't so sure, but something was telling her to fly to the thunderstorm. Scout closed her eyes and flew into one of the clouds, dark gray filled her eyesight and that was all she could see…

* * *

What seemed to be hours later, but had actually been only a few minutes, Scout opened her eyes and the air felt strangely cooler, of course, everyone knew that the higher you went, the colder it got, but here, it was cooler than the night of San Diego had been, when she peeked her eyes open, she didn't see dark gray clouds shooting lightning out, in fact, in front of her, was a blue sky, and a huge mountain just up ahead, her knee itched, so she bent down to scratch it, but didn't feel her regular short fingernails, actually, she felt…claws, and instead of smooth skin, she felt skin that felt like very rough leather. _What the…?_ Scout looked down and saw a forest below, sighing a breath of relief, she dove down and saw a small pond in the middle of a large cove and looked at her reflection. She had seen the movie _How To Train Your Dragon_ and Toothless was her personal favorite, but this is what she did not see coming, that she was a Night Fury herself!

Scout's jaw dropped. Instead of her regular teeth, they had been replaced by short, but very sharp fangs, and everything else about her resembled Toothless, except for the missing left tail fin. But her eye color remained the same.

"Ah geez, is this what dad looked like _before_ he became human? Or is this what was meant for me when I became a dragon? To look like a Night Fury? And not the traditional dragon?!" Scout roared in frustration, grunting, she lay down and turned her face to look at the cove wall and fell asleep.

* * *

_Berk…_

The Vikings were going about their daily business in the village, and a group of dragons and their riders flew around the top of the forest. It was relatively quiet, and the only noise to be heard was the riders talking to one another.

Hiccup sat on the back of a full grown male Night Fury who he named Toothless, as Hiccup chatted away with his friends, Toothless' pale emerald green eyes scanned the forest top. Suddenly, all the dragons nearly flung their riders off when a loud roar could be heard

"What in the world was _that?_" Astrid asked, looking around, her bangs falling in front of her left eye. Hiccup looked ahead, trying to figure out where the roar came from

"I think it came from the cove. And the call sounds very familiar. C'mon!" Hiccup waved his hand and the group headed off towards the cove, and Toothless began to wonder if his worries were now over...

* * *

_Scout…_

Scout's ears twitched at the sound of voices, which woke her up. She took a defensive pose and snarled, but there was nothing to be seen, she was about to lay back down, when six Viking teenagers stood the top of the cove, along with four dragons…wait…four? Shouldn't there be…five? The fifth dragon appeared

"Toothless." Scout whispered under her breath.

"It's a Night Fury, and it's female, but it seems to be rather young. A brown-haired boy that Scout recognized to be Hiccup. One by one, the teens followed their dragons as they reached the bottom of the cove. And of all of the entire group, Toothless just had to be the first one to make contact with her

"**Hello there. I'm Toothless.**"

"Nice ta meet ya." The Vikings stumbled back and Hiccup looked shell shocked, "You can talk? Since when to dragons…talk?"

"Dragons talk all the time, you all just don't really pay much attention to what their saying."

"But _how_ can you talk?"

"It's a long story, and one that I am not willing to share. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now."

Hiccup furrowed an eyebrow in confusion, she seemed to be a slight more cocky that Zyrah had been, she was tough, but it still surprised him that he was able to understand her. But how in the sweet name of Thor was that possible? Perhaps questions will be answered for Scout, Hiccup and Toothless to ask and find answers to…

* * *

**In case you didn't catch this, this story takes place in between 'A Past' in case you haven't read it, it's basically a prequel before 'Toothless' Friend'. But yes, Scout has turned into a Night Fury, which is not quite what she expected since she was supposed to be turning into a traditional dragon, but hey, great surprises right?**


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragon Girl: Newfound Power: No Bonding

* * *

Scout's P.O.V

I can't say how I felt about meeting Toothless for the first time. I felt a lot of mixed emotions, mostly excitement, the rest; shock.

But I do think I did scare Hiccup and his friends for a moment, or maybe they were just as shocked as I was, quickly recovering from mental shock, I approached Hiccup with caution, when he looked at me, he carefully held his hand out to me, and I thought, _what the heck? I can talk like a human being, and yet he still thinks I'm mute? He really is crazy._ I pull back, not wanting to be ridden and more in desperation to get back into my regular form. But how the heck was I supposed to do _that_?

Hiccup looked at me suspiciously, he just had to ask me this

"What are you doing here anyway?" Did I look like I wanted to be here? Well now that you mention it wouldn't be such a bad idea. This is _every _HTTYD fan's _dream_ to be on Berk, or at least I think so, I replied, a bit too harshly, based on Toothless's reaction

"Do I _look_ like I asked to be here?" Within seconds, Toothless growled at me, and leapt to attack me, but because I was so much smaller than him, I narrowly avoided him

"Nice try!" I called, and I vanished into the clouds, and flew to a high-rise cave on the tall mountain that formed Berk. I thought to myself

"Man, that was really stupid of me, but I don't want to have a rider! I'm a human being! Oh wait, dad was a full-bred dragon so…I dang."

* * *

**Yes people! I'm alive. Here's the third chapter. So, looks like Scout got off to a bad start with Toothless. Can they make up?**


End file.
